Death By Books
by Hawkpath13
Summary: Library's can be very dangerous places. This is why Roy hated them, and why Ed will probably avoid them for a long time to come. Will this be a death by books? Please read and review!


For once, Ed was actually burying himself in a book not about the Philoshper's Stone or Alchemy! The title was _Percy Jackson and the Olympians - The Lightning Thief. _He was aware that it was maybe a childish book, but it was good! He was in the middle of it on page 182.

**"The convexity will cause some distoration. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of-"**

**"Would you speak English?"**

**"I **_**am**_**!" She tossed me the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. **_**Never**_** look at her directly!"**

**"Hey guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above us. " I think she's unconscious!"**

_**"Roooaaarrr!"**_

**"Maybe not,"**

It was good book, and it was keeping Ed busy for a good 2 hours. 2 hours, and he's half way through it.

_'Good thing there's like, five books in the series...'_ Ed thought, finishing the page he was on, and flicking his eyes to the next._' Then there's a sequel or something...' _He adjusted his position against the book shelf in the library, a stray book poking his shoulder blade uncomfortably. Finding his place in the book again, he set back off in the world off Greek gods.

He heard something hit the bookshelf in front of him. A person, probably. What he didn't expect was the bookshelf to start to fall. With the weight of the books on it, it fell fast. Ed had gotten up quickly but tripped over an Alchemy tome he had been reading not long ago. Now directly under the falling shelf, he had no time to react before-

_**CRASH!**_

Ed suddenly found himself under a ton, literally a ton, of books plus a solid wood shelf. He couldn't move his arms to transmute himself out, nor did he have the strength to move at all. Terrible pressure was on his chest. He fought for breath under the pile of books. The last thought that ran through his head before he lost consciousness, was that he might actually die because of reading...

XxXxXxXx

Roy sat a ways away from Ed, who seemed too buried in a book to notice anything. He had sat there from the place he had took it out of the shelf and started reading. Now, he was half way through by the looks of it.

_'If that kid went to school, he would be instantly labeled a bookworm...'_Mustang thought this, amused and a little sad. From his experiences at school, he knew bookworms were not always the most popular person to be around, always digging in a book instead of digging into the pavement with a skateboard or digging into a purse for some lip gloss. They were also tagged as a nerd for even thinking about picking up a book and not being forced.

Ed was no nerd, but Roy couldn't say the same for him being a bookworm. He always had one, probably to keep himself busy instead of traveling or pulling pranks, which was a huge relief to Mustang's group. He could be done with a book that could be confused with a tome in less than a day.

Roy lifted his eyes off the criminal reports he was looking over to Edward. He was, as he had been for the past 2 hours, sitting on the floor, in front of a bookshelf, still reading. Mustang smiled a bit when he saw Ed staring at the book like it was going to save the world from Global Warming.

The Colonel let his eyes drift to the next bookshelf-in closed area where a man was standing flipping through a book. He stepped back and tripped over a book, knocking himself into the shelf behind him. Just as Roy was about to get up and make sure he was ok, (That did look like it hurt) he saw the bookshelf behind the man shift dangerously. It started to fall into the section where Edward was. Mustang stared in fear as Ed tried to dive out of the way, only to be tripped by another book. The shelf crashed down on top of the young alchemist with harsh speed and power, leaving Ed all but literately buried in books.

Mustang didn't remember moving, but he was suddenly at the pile of fallen books and shelf, trying to dig Edward out of the avalanche. With every book he moved, though, the fallen shelf creaked ominously. Roy decided it was better to move the shelf before the books. He tried tilting it off, but it was too heavy. Then, the weight of the bookshelf became less to bare. He looked over and saw the same man who had knocked the shelf over, on the other side following Roy's lead. Together, they lifted the shelf off the pile of books. Mustang dropped back down to his knees and started digging again.

There were so many books...would he ever find the poor, buried, boy? Roy kept moving book after book out of the way, hoping to catch a glimpse of that blood red coat or that golden blonde hair. But all he saw was more and more books. Each seemed heavier than the last.

Roy suddenly felt something jab his ribs. He turned his head to see a smokey gray husky with the brightest blue eyes staring intently at him. It was attached to a leash, and the owner looked serious and worried. "Quickly, sir, do you have any clothing article or anything that belonged to the boy in the pile?"

Roy looked around his feet, and saw the book Ed was reading. He picked it up and handed it to the man. He knelt down next the dog and gave quick orders. The husky smelled the book and gave a small _woof_. The owner pointed at the pile and said sharply " Kiosk, search!"

The husky instantly started nosing and digging it's way under the books, pushing his head under the huge pile.

The owner looked at Roy " Kiosk was trained in the mountains to search for lost hikers after avalanches." Roy gave a small nod, a little numb from what was going on.

Suddenly, Kiosk started jerking backward, like she was trying to get out. She growled with effort has he head appeared from the wreckage. In her mouth was a red cloth. Kiosk gave another short snarl as she jerked her head back again, pulling the cloth more out of the pile. With another strong, quick tug, she pulled half of a small blonde out from under the books by the hood of his coat.

Roy moved forward and grabbed Ed. With a sharp tug, he managed to pull the rest of him out of the death trap.

Edward was definitely unconscious. He didn't even twitch when Roy shook him to try and wake him up. Checking him over quickly, Mustang noticed that his head was bleeding, and his right leg was in a odd position that didn't look natural or comfortable. When the Colonel placed a hand on Ed's leg, he noticed that he would let out a weak groan of discomfort and pain. 'It might be sprained, or worse, broken.' Roy thought worriedly. He thanked the man and gave Kiosk a quick rub behind the ears before draping Ed's arm over his shoulder and picking him up bridal style. Sure, it looked pretty odd, but it was necessary.

' Holy shit!' Roy thought painfully, ' For such a small body, he sure is heavy.' He guessed that came from the automail. Roy didn't even want to think about what would happen if Ed fell into a deep lake or something. Maybe that's why he refused to go anywhere near the water. His automail must be death sentence under the surface.

He continued to carry him out of the library and into his car. He would need to be taken to hospital. Besides a broken leg, he might also have a concussion. Placing him down carefully in the passengers side, Roy closed the car and paced hurriedly over to the other side. He slide into the drivers seat and started to car.

Mustang started driving towards the nearest hospital, where ever it might be. He let his gaze drift off the road and to Edward, still sitting in the chair limply. When he looked back at the road, he looked just in time to see a car stopped in front of a red light in front of him. Roy slammed on the brakes and put one had on Ed's chest to keep him from flying forward. Luckily, he didn't hit the car in front of him, but earned a honk from the car behind. Roy restrained himself from flipping the person behind him off. God knows, with his luck, it was probably and overprotective mother...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Well then, should I continue? Or should I stop right here because it sucked ass? Let me know! Review!**


End file.
